Sexting
by nezie0416
Summary: Sauske is on a mission and texts Naruto at a...hot moment. What happens when two horny men have camera phones? Oh the possibilites! Smut! Dirty talk! Sexting! YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT! OH AND YAOI/SLASH!


Okay, to all my non-yaoi fan fans, I hope you still read my stuff. You don't hafta read this, but I hope you won't stop reading my other stuff.

So for those who don't know, this is yaoi or slash, whichever you want to call it. Which is boyxboy sex.

I got the insperation for this fanfic from the song _Sexting _by _Blood on the Dance Floor. _Its a good song, you guys should check it out!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

ENJOY!

* * *

It sucked whenever Sauske would go out on missions without me. He had been gone for two weeks now. I was lonely, bummed out and so very horny. This was the longest we had gone without atleast phone sex. He had to have his phone turned off most of the time, so we coudln't even text.

I did eve. rything I could to not think about him or the lack of sex. I washed the dishes, swept the kitchen, bathroom and porch. I vacumed the carpets, cleaned all the windows in the house and dusted every surface in the house. After everything in the house was sparkly clean, I went into our bedroom and plopped down on the bed. I close my eyes, hoping for sleep. Instead my head was filled with images of Sauske above me, taking me hard and fast, fucking me like a needy little slut. My cheeks flushed and my cock hardened imideantly. My skin became extra sensitive and the fabric of my clothes wasnt helping. The lack of sex was taking a really bad toll on me. I lost count of how many times I masterbated, but whenever I did before, I didn't need it this bad.

I unzipped my orange jacket and pulled up my black tee shirt and moaned as the cool air hit my skin. I reached down to unbutton and unzip my pants to sprin my dick. I grabbed ahold of my hard cock just as the song"Sexting" started playing from my phone. It was Sauske's text message ringtone. I flipped open my cell phone and hit 'open'

_Hey Naru-chan im sory it took me so long. we hafta wait a few more days till we can come back home, but we can talk now._

I texted him back.

_**R u alone?**_

_No thats y im txting u instead of calling_

_**Fuck!**_

I wanted to hear is voice so bad. I wanted to hear him panting and listen to him cum.

_Y? is everything ok?_

I groaned at his message.

**_No! im so fucking horny as hell rite now! i wanna fuck u so bad that i cant stand it!_**

There was a minute before Sauske finally replied.

_So am i baby. iv never wanted to fuck u as bad as i do rite now. how hard r u naru-chan?_

I shivered as I read his message. Tlhis should be interesting.

_**Im a fucking rock! it hurts sasuke**_

___Im so sorry baby. id suck it til it stopped hurtting. i miss sucking ur beautiful cock.i wana taste ur sweet cum so bad._

I was about to reply when he sent me another message.

_Send me a pic of all of u. i wanna c ur hard cock and ur beautiful flushed face in the same pic._

I blushes more as he mentioned my face. I turned on the camera on my phone and lifted it above me to take the picture. It took a few tries but I got the picture he wanted and sent it to him. A mintue later he relied.

_Fuck baby u r hard! i luv the look on ur face when ur horny. its so cute!_

I glared at the message and told him I was not cute. He didn't reply right away, and a minute later my picture message ringtone sounded. The message was from Sauske. I opened it and nearly came at the sight. He had taken a picture of himself naked standing infront of a mirror. The message at the bottom replied:

_We stopped at a hotel. my roommate is asleep but i dont wanna risk waking him so i still cant call._

_****__Its ok baby. ur so fucking sexy! i almost came when i saw that pic!_

___Take a vid of urself baby. i wanna c u rub ur cock_

I started the camera again and slowly started to stroke myself. It felt so good to finnally have some friction and I cried out. I lifted the camera like I had with the picture so he could see all of me. I hit 'record' started storking. I moaned and squirmed, imagining Sauske sucking me off like he said he wanted to. My face flushed more and my nipples hardened. Normaly, I would tease them like Sauske would, but I was already still hard, foreplay wasnt really needed.

Once the timelimite was done I sent the video. A minute he replied.

_Fuck baby so sexy! now stop rubbing ur cock._

I groaned but stop. I asked him why.

_Cuz now ur gonna send me a video of u fucking urself in that tight ass of yours._

I shiveredand told him to wait a minute. I grabbed the lube we used from our bedside table and squirted some onto my fingers. I rolled onto my knees. With my lubed hand, I reached behind me and started teasing my ass. With my other hand. I pointed the camera toward my ass and hit record. I teased myself a little before pushing one finger inside me. I shivered and moaned as I started to finger myself. I added another finger and moved them in and out faster. I pulled my hole apart with my fingers so Sauske could see inside, something he loved to see. After the timer beeped, I sent the video but I didn't stop. I kept going, fingering myself harder and harder. I gasped and moaned, crying out Sauske's name to the empty room. He replied a minute later

_Does that feel good? do u like fucking urself like a needy slut? do u wish had my huge hard cock inside u?_

_****__God yes! i want ur cock so bad! i want u 2 fuck me like a dirty slut!_

_Beg for it naruto. beg for my huge cock! scream that u want it!_

"Please Sauske! I want your cock!" I said out loud without realising. I heard the door open swing open and slam shut. I turned around to see a naked and horny Sauske. He jumped onto the bed, grabbed my hand and pinned it above my head. He pushed himself inside me with one try. I cried out and nearly came right then and there. He didnt hesitate. He fucked me the way I wanted it.

"You like that you dirty bitch?" he said, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. I cried out that I loved it. He smacked my ass hard and tugged on my hair more. I loved it all. I loved it when he used me, and being deprived of sex made it all the better. He angled his hips so he hit my sweet spot. I screamed out when he hit it and he made sure he hit it every time. He reached around so he could stroke my cock in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long before I came harder then ever, squrting my cum on Sauske's hand and onto our sheets. Another trust and Sauske came, releasing his load inside me. He pulled out and rolled me onto my back so I could see him lick his fingers clean of my cum. I shivered at the sight, but was to exauhstaed to get hard again. He smiled, feeling this same way and layed down next to me, pulling me close.

I was about to fall asleep when I remembered something.

"What the fuck Sauske, I thought you were still at the mission!" I yelled. He smiled and pulled out his phone.

"Nope, that was a trick. I wanted to suprise you, so I hid in the bathroom until you were so deep in the throngs of passion you wouldn't notice," he said holding up his phone. He pulled up the picture he sent. When I looked this time, it was painfuly obvious that it was our bathroom. I glared at the phone and rolled over.

"Are you mad at me?" he said, wrapping his arms around me. His voice sounded worried.

"No, I just feel really stupid," I said honestly. He kissed my cheek and said he was sorry. I smiled at him and told him it was fine. He was home, that all that mattered. With that he gave me a gentel kiss on the lips and we fell into a deep, satisfying sleep.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's short sorry.

So, what do you think? Okay for my first yaoi? Well I hope you guys liked it.

Comment, let me know what you think!

Check out my other stuff to! I need ideas!

With lots and lots of LOVE!

Nezie Marie


End file.
